The present technique relates generally to the field of electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel technique for estimating unknown parameters of an induction motor based on motor data obtained at one or more operating points or a no-load operating point.
A wide variety of induction motors are available and are currently in use throughout a range of industrial applications. In general, such motors include a stator provided in a motor housing and a rotor surrounded at least partially by the stator and supported for rotation within the housing. The stator and rotor may be mechanically and electrically configured in a variety of manners depending upon a number of factors, including: the application, the power available to drive the motor, and so forth. In general, however, electric power is applied to the stator to produce a rotating magnetic field to drive the rotor in rotation. Mechanical power is transmitted from the motor via an output shaft coupled to the rotor.
Motor operating parameters, such as output torque or efficiency, may only be determined with the motor in operation. Knowledge of these motor operating parameters can be important for a number of reasons. However, the devices used to measure motor operating parameters may interfere with the operation of the motor or may be relatively expensive. In addition, it may be difficult to measure the operating parameter. For example, it may be desirable to maintain the temperature of the rotor below a specific temperature. However, it is extremely difficult to measure the rotor temperature. In addition, it may be desirable to establish the torque and/or efficiency of a given motor to ensure that the proper motor is used in a given application. However, a typical torque measuring device requires the motor to be disconnected from its load each time the torque measurement is desired, interfering significantly with the operation of the motor. Previous attempts to develop a device to estimate motor operating parameters, such as torque and efficiency, have relied on motor nameplate data. However, these attempts have not yielded accurate results. Alternatively, a customer may not have the values of the motor electrical parameters that might be used to develop an estimate of various motor operating parameters.
A need exists for a technique for obtaining electric motor operating parameter data that is less expensive than conventional methods and which minimizes the disruption to the operation of a system incorporating the electric motor.